


Crow

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Roses - Freeform, Cannibalismn, Death, Gore, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, slightly gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Kudos: 1





	Crow

_Oh_

_Your body is so beautiful and appetizing_

_The perfect colouring,_

_On the point to be fucked incessantly_

_The fragile voice of pleasure_

_Leaves scarlet marks on my dermis_

_Fixes fingerprints on my meat_

_As it tears my intimate_

_You **eat me** and stains your bloody lips _

_My members become exposed_

_And when you are satiated,_

_I'm just remnants left to crows._


End file.
